


Fractured

by babeysnake (ObviouslyStupid)



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Blood, Dental Trauma, Dominance, Drabble, M/M, Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker, Tooth Pulling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-19 12:30:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22177594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObviouslyStupid/pseuds/babeysnake
Summary: Kaz cracks his tooth. Snake helps him with it.
Relationships: Big Boss/Kazuhira Miller
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	Fractured

Kazuhira Miller sits on the cheap desk chair, legs lazily propped on one corner of the desk as he skims through the most recent budgeting files, comparing numbers and doing some quick math as he chews on cashews from a small wooden bowl. His glasses are on his forehead, the light too low to wear them and read at the same time, and besides, it's just him and Snake here.

Snake is sat somewhere behind him, taking deep drags from his cigar as he reads through the notes Kaz has given him. They’re mainly detailing why they need more money, and various ventures the other man has come up with as a way to acquire said money. Snake privately trusts Kaz’s judgement, for the most part, but likes to see him sweat as he tries to reason with Snake. Good to keep him on his toes.

Snake is halfway through a drag, when Kaz jolts, slapping a hand to his mouth with a muffled “Fuck!”

“Kaz?” He asks, standing by the commander’s side in an instant. 

“Ah- I think I cracked my tooth.” Kaz leans his head back and winces, and Snake can see the soft flesh under his chin moving as he uses his tongue to prod at the offending tooth. Kaz’s chest rises suddenly in a small gasp, he must’ve knocked the nerve. A bad crack then, to go that far.

“Let me see.” Snake leans closer and gets right in Kaz’s space, keeping him pressed in his chair, his feet still on the desk, as he tilts his head up with one large hand, fingers grasping at his chin and Kaz lets his jaw go slack, not wanting to mess up his tooth any further.

“It’s fine, Sna- Nnh!” Kaz is cut off as Snake puts his first two fingers against his tongue, then spreads them, running them over his molars. He tastes of salt and tobacco, and Kaz lets out a grunt as his tooth is jostled, and Snake’s eye looking down at him is piercing as he rubs back over the cause of Kaz’s pain. Kaz has been tortured before, and probably will be again. He knows how to retreat into himself when the pain gets to be too much. He knows this, but as Snake curls one finger to get his nail into the crack he flinches hard, mind going white for a second.

“Hgh!”

“Hm. Cracked it. Told you Basilisk roasted them too long. Makes 'em hard.” Snake says idly, as if Kaz were able to reply, as if he didn’t have two fingers in his Sub-Commanders mouth as he forces him still. The strange power play is making Kaz sweat, he can feel the small of his back prickle as Snake rubs his ring finger at the thin skin at the of his mouth. 

Kaz feels his mouth fill with saliva, he tries swallowing but it’s impossible with his Boss’ fingers in his mouth. Spit runs between his fingers, Kaz can feel it running down his chin, humiliating and messy. His tongue flexes as Snake moves his thumb alongside the other fingers, then pinches the tooth tight.

“It’s gotta come out.”

Was he planning to-?

“Stop!” Kaz gasps around the fingers in his mouth, hands coming up to grab Snake’s thick forearm. “I’ll go to the medic!” It’s garbled but Snake makes out what Kaz is saying. He looks down at him, the sheen of sweat on his brow, the dark patches forming on the underarms of his shirt. Such a vain man, Snake thinks, so worried about a missing tooth.

That was Snake’s final thought as he pinches his fingers tight and pulls at Kaz’s tooth in one sharp yank. The other man screams as half of his tooth comes loose with a wet suck, and he almost slips off his chair as he scrambles but Snake quickly grabs him with both hands, hauling him upright.

“What the fuck? Are you insane?” Kaz gasps, lips shiny with thin red liquid as his mouth fills with blood. He pushes his tongue into the mess of his tooth and instantly regrets it as pain throbs along his jaw, bits of tooth sliding under his tongue.

Snake drops Kaz when it’s clear the other man can stand fine, and his hands going back to cup his jaw. Kaz tries to slap his hands away half-heartedly, Snake will do as he pleases whether Kaz fights him or not. When Snake manages to get his thumb against Kaz’s bottom lip Kaz pushes the blood and spit out with his tongue, gets it all over Snake’s hand. The utter fucking bastard.

“It needs to come out.”

“Yes, after I’ve been knocked out or at least have some tequila to hand! Jesus Christ Snake!” Kaz coughs, and Snake jerks his hand back before Kaz spits a glob of dark blood and tiny tooth fragments onto the floor. Snake stares at it as the other man moans in pain, holding his jaw. He makes note that Kaz needs to work on his pain tolerance, will schedule in a sparring session.

Gingerly removing his hand from his jaw, Kaz takes a step away from Snake, blood smeared down the front of his shirt, staining his ascot. He grimaces at that as if that is the most upsetting things to have happened to him this evening.

“Read over the papers.” Kaz says, voice rasping slightly. He stares at Snake like he's spoken in a language he doesn't understand, doesn't know how to put meaning to the actions, and Snake stares back, more confused at why Kaz didn’t just let him get the entire tooth out than anything else. The Commander takes a few steps towards the door, then pauses for a moment as if he is about to say something. Snake watches him, silently, and Kaz catches his eye, then trails his gaze down at the blood on his fingers. He gulps, and his face twists in pain as if he had just remembered his fractured tooth, before he leaves out the canvas door to the medical tent.

**Author's Note:**

> _A few months later Kaz finds a gold tooth in his shirt pocket. He doesn’t ever wear it , but keeps it where he found it, on his breast, as a reminder._
> 
> Thank you for reading!!!


End file.
